


Laugh with Me

by Timebreaker



Series: I accept the responsability of my actions [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Fuck Atlus and their lack of gay social links, M/M, i love this dorks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: La caída del balcón durante el viaje de Kyoto fue un incidente del que se hablaría por meses en la secundaria Gekkoukan.Esto es algo que sucedió esa misma noche y de la que solo dos individuos son testigos.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist, Mochizuki Ryoji/Yuuki Makoto
Series: I accept the responsability of my actions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299776
Kudos: 17





	Laugh with Me

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo no escribir sobre estos dos, especialmente después de escuchar los Drama CD.

**\- M** e gusta tu risa **-** las palabras le sorprendieron al momento en que se adentró en la habitación. La toalla sobre sus cabellos y vestido con una yukata seca.

Levantó su mirada del suelo, donde la había mantenido desde el momento en que abandono los baños, encontrándose con los tres futones dispuestos en el medio de la habitación a la espera de sus usuarios. En el futón del centro se encontraba sentado el pelinegro, observándole atentamente con sus ojos azules. Su sonrisa era cálida y abierta, una imagen familiar a este punto en su vida.

A Makoto le tomó unos segundos el procesar lo que había dicho antes de que sintiera como sus mejillas se calentaban por la vergüenza.

Todo el asunto con Aigis y la caída desde el pequeño balcón de su habitación le había tomado desprevenido, y el mero hecho de ver a Ryoji y a Jumpei correr desesperadamente por la orilla con tal de escapar del agua fría simplemente le había parecido tan absurdo que no pudo evitar reír. De todas las cosas que podían sucederles, esa definitivamente jamás había cruzado su mente.

Habían tenido suerte de que su habitación no había estado en uno de los pisos más altos y de que el lago exterior era más profundo de lo que parecía a simple vista. El hecho de que podrían haberse herido gravemente le había quitado lo entretenido a la situación rápidamente.

Por supuesto que el personal del hotel no podía simplemente mirar hacia otro lado, como tampoco lo harían los profesores o Kirijo-senpai.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de cruzar las puertas del Lobby cuando el Gerente se les había acercado, una mezcla de preocupación y furia reflejado en sus ojos; había sido algo intimidante. Tras brindarles toallas con las que secarse, los había llevado a los cuatro a una oficina, ubicada lejos del lado de las habitaciones. Toriumi-sensei y Kirijo-senpai no tardaron en llegar. El regaño había sido bastante largo.

El único motivo por el que se habían salvado de un castigo ejemplar fue porque Kirijo-senpai ofreció hacerse cargo de los gastos de reparación, claro que ella no había dejado pasar la oportunidad de dejar en claro su descontento con respecto a la falta de cuidado de las instalaciones. Makoto había decidido no mencionar el hecho de que, entre ellos cuatro, pesaban lo suficiente como pasar cualquier precaución que el hotel hubiera tomado.

El rostro del Gerente, cuando ella anunció que contactaría al dueño del hotel para hacerle saber la situación, se había vuelto tan blanco como el papel.

Al final habían quedado en que tendrían que realizar un trabajo extra como castigo. 

**\- S** abes, deberías reír más seguido **–** la voz de Ryoji volvió a llamar su atención al momento presente, donde él acababa de regresar después de tomar una ducha caliente, dejando a Jumpei por su cuenta en los baños interiores.

Makoto tomó un respiro profundo, calmando el rápido latido de su corazón, antes de acercarse a su compañero.

La toalla con la que estaba secando su cabello acabo abandonada sin gracia en el suelo, al lado de los futones, cuando él tomó su lugar al lado del pelinegro. Estando tan cerca fue que se dio cuenta del hecho de que el cabello de Ryoji se encontraba suelto. Le pareció interesante que tuviera tantas hondas en su cabello, siendo que su peinado habitual no daba ninguna señal de que los tuviera. No podía imaginarse el gastar tanto tiempo en su apariencia cada mañana cuando podía permanecer unos minutos más en la cama.

 **\- E** so es… **-** comenzó a contestar tras pensarlo unos segundos.

 **\- ¿** Imposible? **-** sus ojos azules se presentaron aún más suaves. **– N** o creo que sea tan difícil. ¿Qué es lo que te hace feliz?

¿Qué le hacía feliz?

Nunca antes se había detenido a pensarlo.

No creía haber tenido ningún motivo para pensarlo antes…

Su tía, quizás, le había preguntado algo similar la primera vez que había tenido que quedarse con otros parientes por un largo período de tiempo; él había respondido que era feliz, solo para tranquilizarla, a pesar de que en esos momentos se sentía desconectado casi por completo de sus propias emociones. Desconectado del mundo en general, si era honesto consigo mismo.

Su respuesta había sido vacía, mecánica. 

_La música_ , podría responder.

Pero todas las canciones que escuchaba y había escuchado en su vida producían diferentes emociones, no solamente felicidad.

 _Comida_ podría ser otra respuesta, pero eso era más bien satisfacción y necesidad.

 _Sus amigos_ era la repuesta que más saltaba al frente de su mente, pero no creía que eso fuera lo que Ryoji estaba preguntando.

Al parecer, sintiendo sus dificultades con respecto a la respuesta, el otro decidió interceder

 **\- E** s algo complicado ¿verdad? Quizás sea mejor cambiar mi pregunta... ¿Qué te divierte? **–** Ryoji le observó detenidamente con gesto pensativo, apretando sus labios en lo que se asemejaba a un puchero.

Makoto simplemente desvió su mirada hacía la ventana. Por una parte esperaba volver a ver Aigis del otro lado del vidrio, a pesar de la falta de balcón, y por otra parte era un intentó de evitar quedarsele viendo a Ryoji por demasiado tiempo. Habiéndole conocido a inicios del mes, no podía dejar de sentir que había algo más entre ellos; que eran familiares el uno con el otro desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás y eso le incomodaba…

Por eso no podía simplemente aceptar el hecho de que el otro quisiera ser su amigo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía encontrar una razón con la cual alejarlo de sí.

No se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Un toque repentino, por debajo de sus costillas, le hizo saltar en su lugar.

Un segundo toque fue lo que le provocó que se volviera a ver a Ryoji. Este tenía esa sonrisa picaresca que indicaba que había tenido una idea, del tipo que podría ganarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que se detuviera, Ryoji atacó por debajo de sus costillas y su cuello con dedos largos y notablemente fríos (a pesar de que había tomado un baño con ellos hacía pocos minutos). No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara a si mismo contra los futones, con dificultades para respirar y riendo al tope de sus pulmones. Por supuesto que el pelinegro, por alguna intervención divina, sabía exactamente donde era que era susceptible a las cosquillas, de la misma manera que sabía exactamente como terminar sus frases.

Por entre sus párpados entrecerrados podía ver a Ryoji sobre él, con la luz de la lámpara del techo creando un halo alrededor de su cabeza y su rostro pálido enmarcado por sus cabellos negros. Una sonrisa incluso más brillante que la luz del techo adornando sus labios, pequeños hundimientos a los costados de sus mejillas.

Solo podía imaginarse la cantidad de quejas que habría al día siguiente por parte de los otros huéspedes a causa del ruido. Toriumi-sensei definitivamente no estaría feliz con ellos al final del viaje.

El más alto le dejó ir una vez su voz se apagó por la falta de aire. Para esos momentos Makoto no podía más que quedarse acostado exactamente donde estaba, observando el techo mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas, imaginándose cuan sonrojadas debían de estar, mientras escuchaba a Ryoji reír por fuera de su campo visual. Si no estuviera tan cansado probablemente lo golpearía con la almohada en esos instantes.

La risa del otro desapareció gradualmente al tiempo que su propia respiración comenzaba a calmarse.

Y entonces un peso se acento gentilmente sobre su pecho, provocando que abriera los ojos (¿en qué momento los había cerrado?) y bajara la mirada. Lo único que podía ver era una mata de cabellos negros, justo por encima de su corazón. El agarre dudoso de brazos ajenos a los costados de su cintura.

 **\- ¿R** yoji? **–** preguntó tentativamente, sorprendido del hecho de que no le molestaba el repentino contacto físico. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta como lo hacía con cualquier otra persona, incluso sus amigos - con la excepción de Aigis-. Más aún, podía sentir como sus mejillas volvían a calentarse debido a la posición, el calor lentamente trepando hacía sus orejas.

El otro dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que reverbero en su pecho antes de dejar ir la tensión en sus hombros.

 **\- M** e gusta tu risa porque nunca antes la había escuchado. Es tan inusual que quiero atesorar el mero hecho de poder escucharla **–** Aunque se escuchaba tranquilo, Makoto tenía el presentimiento de que en esos momentos tenía esa sonrisa triste que algunas veces portaba. Cada vez que la veía no podía evitar preocuparse. Algunas veces esos cambios de humor tan repentinos le sobresaltaban y lo único que podía hacer era buscar por una forma de animarle., muchas veces con algún comentario sarcástico. **– D** espués de todo, es un preciado recuerdo al que siempre podré regresar, incluso si nos separamos.

Si Ryoji podía escuchar como su corazón se aceleró a causa de sus palabras no lo mencionó. Simplemente tomó un profundo respiro y permitió que su peso descansara más concretamente sobre Makoto. Aunque el otro fuera notablemente pesado, no le molestaba quedarse así por unos momentos. Levantando sus ojos grises al techo dejó que el silencio se asentara entre ellos por los siguientes minutos.

_Recuerdos ¿eh?..._

Si era algo que Ryoji quería atesorar… ¿Por qué se escuchaba como si estuviera a unos segundos de llorar?

Moviendo con cuidado su brazo derecho, que hasta esos momentos había descansado a un lado de su cabeza, buscó por la cabeza del otro sin mover sus ojos del techo. Los cabellos negros por los que sus dedos se enredaron eran sorprendentemente suaves y se encontraban algo húmedos aún, recordándole que Aigis prácticamente había obligado a Ryoji a abandonar el baño lo más rápido posible como única condición para que no entrara con ellos. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con ella sobre límites.

Pudo sentir como una risa silenciosa escapaba del más alto.

 **\- E** res realmente amable, Makoto **–** escuchó a Ryoji murmurar contra la tela de su yukata antes de que sus brazos se escurrieran por debajo de su cintura en un abrazo suelto.

Sus palabras trajeron al frente una memoria de muchos años atrás, en la que su madre le sonreía luego de que él le hubiera compartido algunos de los dulces que le habían comprado. Tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que una sesión de grabación se alargó más de lo que debía, aunque no estaba seguro si esa era la ocasión correcta. Ellos siempre estaban ocupados en el Estudio, pero hacían cuanto podían para pasar tiempo con él; aunque eso significara que su madre terminara con la voz ronca por insistir en completar la grabación de una canción en una única sesión solo para poder tener el día libre para el festival deportivo o que su padre terminara trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la mezcla de la música, solo para pasar el domingo con ellos.

.

.

.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en los tiempos previos al accidente.

.

.

.

¿Por qué será que lo había olvidado hasta esos momentos?

* * *

Cuando Junpei finalmente entró a la habitación se encontró con Makoto y Ryoji profundamente dormidos.

El más alto de los dos acurrucado debajo del mentón del de cabello azules mientras el resto de su cuerpo ocupaba el futón del centro. Las sabanas desordenadas sobre sus cuerpos.

Si tomó algunas fotografías con su teléfono para el Álbum de Fuuka, bueno, nadie más que ellos dos necesitaba saberlo.


End file.
